Star Wars Insider 49
Star Wars Insider 49, to 49 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. Zawartość *Rebel rumblings (listy fanów) *Prequel Update - An Episode II Report - autor: Dan Madsen *Star News **Harrison Ford honored by The American Film Institute **Kessel Running: George Lucas Hits The Race Track **Lucasbooks Unlocks The Seventh Tower **Electronic Labyrinth Gets Electronic Screening **Multi-Player Star Wars Universe To Go Online **Jeffrey Boam 1949-2000 **Jake Lloyd Gets Caught Reading **Star Sightings *Episode V The Empire Strikes Back - Why Empire Rocks Our World - 20 Years and Going Strong - autor: Scott Chernoff *Trail of The Bounty Hunters - autor: Scott Chernoff, Rich Handley **Boba Fett: Jeremy Bulloch **Voice of Boba Fett: Jason Wingreen **Bossk: Alan Harris **Zuckuss: Cathy Munro **4-LOM: Chris Parsons **Dengar: Moray Bush **IG-88: Paul Klein? *In The Star Wars Universe **John Ratzenberger: The Postman Always Strikes Back - autor: Jason Fry *Director Irvin Kershner - wywiad przeprowadzony przez Scotta Chernoffa z Irvinem Kershnerem *Lawrence Kasdan: Screenwriter - wywiad przeprowadzony przez Scotta Chernoffa z Lawrence Kasdanem *The Life of Leigh Brackett - autor: Jaime Painter *Jawa Trader *Lando Calrissian - wywiad przeprowadzony przez Scotta Chernoffa z Billy Dee Williamsem *Darth Vader - James Earl Jones: Voice of Vader - wywiad przeprowadzony przez Scotta Chernoffa z Jamesem Earlem Jonesem *Clive Revill: Voice of The Emperor - autor: Scott Chernoff *The Ultimate Empire Strikes Back Insider's Guide - autor: Daniel Wallace **The Lost Scenes **Lost and Found Concepts **Alien Line-up **Jon Berg **7 most unforgettable lines **Special Edition Changes: An Empire Restored **Starship Lot **Galactic Journey **5 reasons empire is a fan favorite **Freeze-frame classics **6 things you probably didn't know about the empire strikes back *The Horse's Mouth - Episode V Depicted In Comics: The Shadowy Edge of Empire - autor: Peet Janes *Star Wars Bookshelf - When The Empire Struck Books - autor: Jason Fry *Scouting The Galaxy - The Bounteous Booty of Empire - autor: Steve Sansweet Redakcja i Autorzy Redakcja: *Dan Madsen - prezes i wydawca (president, publisher) *Jon Bradley Snyder - (editor in chief) *Scott Chernoff - (managing editor) *Michel Vrána - (art director) *Liz Broes - (assistant art director) *Michel Vrána - (design & layout) *Liz Broes - (design & layout) *Zack Taylor - (design & layout) *Mike Young (design & layout) *Stephen J. Sansweet - columnist *Anthony Daniels - columnist *Scott Chernoff - columnist *Jason Fry - columnist *Peet Janes - columnist *Jamie Painter - senior writer *Stephen J. Sansweet - senior writer *Kevin Fitzpatrick - senior writer *Daniel Wallace - senior writer *Jay Stephens - staff artist *Russ Kaiser - staff artist *Hugh Fleming - staff artist *Javier Fernandez - staff artist *Steve Essig - staff photographer *David Latimer - advertising sales *Sarah Brockway - circulation *Steven F. Shaffer - financial comptroller *Sean Ellis - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Don Fitzpatrick - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Will Fogle - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Loretta Halboth - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *John Jekich - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Tina Tweedale - editorial assistant *Allan Kausch - consulting editor for Lucasfilm *Jason Fry *Rich Handley *Lynna Hale *George Lucas *Rick McCallum *Stacy Mollema *Jann Moorhead *Robert Rath *Howard Roffman *Jim Ward *Lucy Autrey Wilson Wydawca The Fan Club - Aurora, stan Colorado, Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Magazyny